


Breakfast in Bed (Chinese Version)

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sex, dubcon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>挖地虎给警车展示了一下全新的整体链接的好处。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breakfast in Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592309) by [triscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscuit/pseuds/triscuit). 



　　　“起床啦瞌睡虫。”一个温暖的声音柔情款款地说，手指滑过警车的下巴，这样温吞的慢动作让人很难不去迎合。警车的系统渐渐上线，但脑子还是糊里糊涂的。他一点点转醒，感觉两只手轻柔地摩擦着他的脸颊。“我们有个惊喜。”  
　　　什么人爬上了充电床，把床单弄得悉悉索索响。接着，更多地机体凑了上来，警车这才认出了他们。他努力抬起头，光镜锁定在入侵他家的几个模糊的明亮色块上。  
　　　什么东西摔在了地上，动静不小，紧接着就传来了几句责备和嘘声。一片混乱中，他听到了匆匆忙忙的道歉。然后，什么东西戳着他的背把他推了起来。有点疼，警车恼火地呻吟了起来。  
　　　温暖的热量紧贴着他的身体，紧紧搂着他的手臂让他动弹不得。更多的道歉直冲入他的音频接收器。但是一个压倒性的声音盖过了其他所有嘈杂。  
　　　“小心点会不会啊？清扫机，别还没开始就让他难受。我们给你的工作可是最轻松的。”那是拖斗的声音，一定是。警车浑身都在疼，虽然脑子还因为刚才的充电迷迷糊糊，他还是含糊地说：“从……从我身上下来，我……”有几只手揉捏起了他的臀部，抚摸着疲劳的关节。他刚想开口抱怨，就感觉到有东西磨蹭着自己的颈部管线。这种触感同机体内部产生的热度一道充斥他的全身，仿佛在某种安慰，如果他没有感到那么兴奋的话。  
　　　“警车，放着让我们来吧，我们想让你享受一下融为一体的所有好处。”柔软的嘴唇贴着他的，让警车浑身燥热，脸颊发烫。警车瞪大了光镜看着吊钩一寸寸地向下亲吻。他想合拢双腿，然而碾压机和搅拌机强有力的手按着他，让他不得不痛苦地保持双腿大开的姿势。  
　　　在他背后，还有某些东西一直在往他装甲下钻。他的腰臀拧着，背弯成错误的角度，即使坐直了身也很不舒服。每当他想收回双手时，挖地虎们都会紧紧地抓住他。警车咬牙切齿地眯了眯光镜，最终放弃了抵抗。  
　　　但吊钩的嘴唇贴上他的对接面板时，他又挣扎了起来。警车想要退开，可是其他人的用力抓握几乎让他关节脱臼。他压下一声痛苦的惊叫，暗下了光学镜头，通风口嗡嗡轰鸣。  
　　　“放松，放松。”他听到吊钩这样说。他舔过警车对接面板的缝隙，诱发了一阵小小的战栗。他湿热的舌头划出一道道长长的痕迹，产生的模糊快感让警车的关节一个接一个放松下来，也让他的意志开始飘散。那些扭曲的线缆不再疼痛了。  
　　　“不要抱得那么紧，没看到警车反应那么好吗？松手吧搅拌机，别拽他。尤其是你，碾压机，你最好别在他身上留下一点印子。”吊钩直起身面对他们骂道。其他人不爽地轻声抱怨，但是警车的注意力却无法集中。  
　　　当吊钩的嘴唇刷过他的面板时，他什么都没法想。挖地虎们围在他身边， 吮吻着警车光滑的机体，让他轻轻颤抖。他的装甲表面被他们的唾液弄得一片粘稠，泛着湿漉漉的水光。警车没有办法抵抗，哪怕润滑液从对接面板下缓缓流出也无暇顾及。  
　　　“嘿，瞧啊，跟我想的一样好。”吊钩说着，手指在警车露出的接口外画着圈。 警车的通风口大声地轰鸣，脸颊因为羞耻而发热。吊钩的嘴唇贴上了警车的接口瓣膜，轻柔地吸吮起来。警车流出的大量润滑液让接口里温暖的褶皱变得更加柔滑可口。吊钩笑了一声， “和我想像的一样甜。”接着继续他的动作。  
　　　警车努力想要并拢双腿，但又被那些熟悉的手阻止了。虽然他们没有刚才那么用力，可还是那么不可饶恕，警车再怎么挣扎都动不了，而且他的双手还被扣在了背后。“求你…”他喘息着说， 身体一阵颤抖。  
　　　吊钩觉得，是时候多给警车一些疼爱了。他的舌头探入警车的接口，顶弄着外围的传感器，以磨人的节奏在内壁上打着旋，动作足以让警车重启处理器了。吊钩继续舔吻着警车的接口，嘴里满是他淌出的润滑液。警车接口的感觉真是美翻了，他机体的热度让吊钩的火种在胸中狂跳。  
　　　“动作快点，吊钩，我们可是要轮流上的。”碾压机催促道，瞪着他的同伴。“掏管子快上，我们说好的可不是这样的。”他语气急促，面板后硬挺的管线让他急不可耐了。  
　　　吊钩退开了一些，恼火地叹气，“你不明白，碾压机，对接时取悦伴侣需要非常注重细节，绝对不是横冲直撞、对接管线想放哪放哪儿。”他的三根手指插入了警车，撩拨着他的内部传感器。“这需要耐心和表达你的关爱……”他动了动手腕，碰到了那个能让警车的管线挺立起来的节点。“……也需要你尽可能的帮助伴侣获得满足的过载。”  
　　　碾压机含糊地回了一句，掩饰起这些话对自己的影响，藏起一根完全增压的管线可不是件容易的事。他假装这些和吊钩的小表演没有任何关系，都是因为警车，他一提到警车就把持不住。  
　　　“清扫机，小心点抱住他，让他好好享受可是很重要的。”吊钩的管线因为警车的反应而直直地挺着，不断滴下液体。“没人想给他留下坏印象，对吧？”吊钩喘息着，管线顶端浅浅地探入警车火热柔软的接口瓣膜。让他惊讶的是，警车的接口居然紧紧地吸住了他。紧窄的温暖甬道包含着着他的管线，那感觉让他头昏脑涨。吊钩的管线一点点地深入，迎合着警车急切的顶胯动作。  
　　　“清扫机，”吊钩责备地说，伸手按住警车，“听到我说话了吗？”他听到了更多的道歉，可是管线被警车的接口包裹的时候，他实在是分散不了注意力。 警车的抵抗只是让他的动作更加顺利，管线上沾满了润滑液。  
　　　警车随着他的动作微微摇着头，尝到了咬破的嘴唇流下的能量液的味道，伴随着淡淡的反胃感。他的接口被撑到了极限，微微抽痛，那根粗大的管线远比他习惯的尺寸大的多，就算身体在积极回应也掩饰不了痛楚。 他磨着牙，吊钩深深侵入的管线带来的疼痛让他的通风口猛烈运转。  
　　　吊钩加快了动作，一双双手在他腰上游走，抚摸着那里的线路，而背后又传来了与之前不同的异样触感。 有什么黏糊糊的液体沿着他的脊背流了下来。 警车立刻明白了过来。他刚想张嘴抗议，吊钩就猛地吻上了他。  
　　　警车的唾液从嘴角流下，口腔遭到吊钩舌头的饥渴探索。他尝到了自己的味道，恶心的感觉让他不由自主地退缩。口中残留不去的润滑液滋味肮脏又讨厌， 只要有机会，警车一定会把它们通通吐掉。可他只要一偏头，吊钩的嘴就会立刻跟上来。  
　　　而且他也躲不开接口里管线的刺激和摩擦。机体最轻微的紧张都会引起一波更加强烈的愉悦。机体内积累的快感越来越难以承担，警车扭着腰达到了过载，机体颤抖不已。吊钩射在了他的机体深处，粘稠的液体只是稍稍打湿了床单。交换液从接口里滴下，给警车带来一阵模糊的羞辱感。吊钩冷却机体时吹出的热风拂过他的机体。  
　　　“真是……真是好极了，警车。” 他说道，温柔地吻了警车的嘴唇。  
　　　警车昏昏欲睡，却突然感觉到身前的温暖离开了自己。他差点不高兴地喊出声，不过立刻就有人重新压了上来。当一双大手紧紧握住他的臀部的时候，他甚至都来不及反应。  
　　　“现在轮到我了。来吧警车，来见识一下我的本事。”拖斗抬高了警车的机体。在这个角度，警车体内的润滑液和交换沿着大腿滴滴答答地流下。拖斗的管线已经硬了起来，渴望着让给警车带来一次更加刺激的体验。“他们叫我拖斗(Long Haul)不是没有理由的。”  
　　　警车低头看去，惊讶地瞪大了光镜。他的管线比吊钩的大得多。警车惊慌地感觉到对方管线的插入，之前他还能通过抵抗一点点放松，可是这样坐到一根又长又粗的管线上时，他什么都做不了。  
　　　“拜托，清扫机，你只要扶着他坐起来就好。别碍手碍脚的。”拖斗叹了口气，单手揽着警车的腰，固定住他。“你还是下去吧，我自己来抱他。”他轻蔑地对清扫机摆摆手，然后爱抚着警车让他放松。  
　　　清扫机没有抱怨就跳下了床。他踩过刚才打碎的陶瓷灯碎片，踢开了那些东西。他毫不在意，直到吊钩提醒了他。不出所料，他开始了清扫，不过对接管线一直硬挺挺的。  
　　　警车的双手一直推搡着拖斗的肩膀，想和他的管线拉开距离。 可他每推一次，拖斗就会把他拉向自己一点。拖斗的管线按压过每个传感节点，让他的身体疼得微微发抖。刚才的侵犯让他的接口酸痛不已，敏感的要命。警车的双手滑下了下来，无力地垂在身侧。 他靠着拖斗的肩，唾液不受控制地流了下来，他只能努力让机体不那么紧张。  
　　　“渣的，渣的，你把我整根都吞进去了。感觉……真是太爽了，警车。”拖斗声音沙哑，挺身顶入警车时微微颤抖。他控制着警车的动作，抬起他的机体，直到管线的顶端抵着接口瓣膜，然后再让警车完全容纳自己。“你感觉真棒……你——”他的发声器中断了一下，“真适合我的管子啊。 ”  
　　　警车的脸埋在拖斗颈间，想要逃避灌入音频接收器的污言秽语，可是他完全无法从中分心。拖斗达到过载的时候，他的接口比以往胀痛得更加厉害了。拖斗最后一次举起警车，让他疼得张嘴喊了出来。  
　　　交换液滴落的粘腻声音让警车颤抖起来，那声音真响，而接口毫无顾忌地流下液体的状况更让他感到难堪。警车觉得自己被弄脏了，坐在液体里的感觉让这一切感觉更加色情了，粘糊糊的床单紧紧地贴在他的大腿上。拖斗和清扫机交换了位置， 在背后架住了他。  
　　　拖斗确实抱得比较舒服，但是低头看到自己大大张开的接口时，警车就无暇顾及了。他慌张地移开视线，颤抖着调暗了光镜。他从没想过自己的机体这么做，他也不想知道自己为什么会变成这样。  
　　　“嘿，清扫机，既然你想派上点用场，为什么不帮我扶着他的腿呢？”碾压机边笑边看着清扫机爬过去帮忙。碾压机握住警车的腰，“我知道你喜欢粗暴的，警车。”他的声音低沉又温暖，让警车一阵发晕。碾压机的管线磨蹭着警车的接口，挑逗着他。“抓稳了，这一段路有点颠啊。”  
　　　碾压机的管线猛地冲了进来。警车勉强压下一声痛叫，就算他的接口被扩张过，这样的动作还是太过分了。唾液从嘴角流下，警车随着碾压机毫无节制的动作轻轻呜咽。接口传来的被撕裂的感觉让他几乎无法集中精神，眼泪也顺着脸颊缓缓流下。  
　　　“碾压机，你给我克制点。”吊钩拍了拍他的胸甲，“看不出他完全没在享受吗？你不该这么做，我们不是在惩罚，也没有允许你这么粗鲁无礼。”他压低了声音，确保碾压机不会进一步伤害警车。  
　　　对方的动作慢了下来，警车松了一口气。虽然机体摩擦还会带来疼痛，但它们最终还是转变成了快感。他的眼泪也止住了，终于恢复了一丝冷静。“对不起，对不起。” 碾压机低声说着，抚摸着警车的腹部。  
　　　警车紧紧地贴着碾压机，抓紧他的装甲，沉浸在自己的快感中，通风口不断送气。碾压机又抽插了几次，警车感觉到了那种熟悉的充实感，然后，碾压机喷出的液体填满了他的接口。  
　　　警车叹着气靠在了拖斗身上，手指抚摸着他的臀部，轻轻地吻了他的下巴。  
　　　清扫机坐到了床边，结果却被搅拌机推了下去。“还没轮到你呢，”他凶道，占据了警车双腿之间的位置。“滚去扶好，你最后一个上。”然后他就不管清扫机了，双手只顾着爱抚警车。  
　　　他捏着警车的前灯，笑了。“终于轮到我了。我一直想这样对你来着。”他俯身吻着警车的胸部，“比我想的好多了……你的胸真有质感啊，警车。”搅拌机吻着警车一侧的前灯，兴奋地感受着它的温暖。他忍不住想要品尝更多。  
　　　他的手伸入警车的两腿之间，沾满了交换液和润滑液。“让我来帮你吧，警车。”他坏笑着把那些液体抹到了警车胸上，对方又羞又窘的表情让他的管线更加坚挺了。然后，他陶醉地把警车胸上的那些脏东西全都舔了个干净。  
　　　他把管线送入警车体内，脑袋轻轻靠着警车的。他想通过快速的动作弥补自己长度上的不足，就算插得不是很深，他还是想用上自己所有的技巧。警车在他身下呜咽呻吟的样子让他明白，在这件事上，他做对了。“警车……警车你太完美了。”  
　　　遗憾的是，当警车发出一声美味可口的小小哭叫时，搅拌机就在他体内过载了。他的脸尴尬得发热，只好退了出来。“抱歉。”他笑着挠了挠后脑勺。虽然他没能让警车过载，但也算让他爽了一下。“继续，清扫机，我帮他做好了热身运动。”  
　　　清扫机花了一会儿才爬上充电床。他以为自己会被推开，闹个笑话，然而一切顺利得让他吃惊。不过他不打算抱怨，只是高兴终于轮到自己了。清扫机靠近警车，输出管硬得发疼，滴着交换液。  
　　　清扫机环住警车，将管线深深埋入他的体内。警车的接口已经被他们的交换液和润滑液弄得湿滑不堪，他插进去的时候没有受到一点阻碍。他依然在努力取悦警车，他希望警车能够享受，虽然对方的表情已经一片茫然了。他的脸磨蹭着警车的脖颈，双手爱抚着他的后背。  
　　　出人意料的，警车也搂住了他，把他拉进自己吻了起来。“啊……警车啊，警车。”他轻声说着，挺着腰插入他的接口。“感觉好不好？喜欢不喜欢？”虽然对方并没有多少回应，但是清扫机可以发誓，他听到了警车满足的柔声轻哼。  
　　　他的动作引起了一阵阵粘腻的水声，让清扫机的通风口愉快地扇动起来。“他——他过载了。”清扫机感觉得到警车喷涌而出的润滑液，而且他正紧贴着他颤抖不已呢。他痛快地闷哼了一声，发声器随之爆出杂音。清扫机抽出了管线，释放的完美快感不断袭来。他看着自己的交换液从警车的接口瓣膜上缓缓滴落，他感觉有点骄傲，自己终于上过警车了。  
　　　“所以警车，你感觉怎么样？”吊钩愉快地问，爬回床上吻起了警车的颈部线缆。其余的挖地虎们也凑了上来，每个人都在细心地照顾警车。搅拌机毫不犹豫地亲着警车的手指，吸吮着每一处指关节。警车感觉拖斗搂着自己，按摩着他酸痛的接口。  
　　　他想作出回应，可是碾压机摸着他的大腿让他很难思考。“是啊警车，你觉得呢？喜欢吗？”碾压机问，极度小心地按压着警车的柔软关节。清扫机一直安静地抱着警车，直到他找到适合依偎的位置。  
　　　“呃好吧……”警车开口，被发声器里的噪音吓了一跳。不过，在机体那么疲乏的状态下，他也不指望自己能发出什么声音了。“我……”他感觉到挖地虎们的视线落在自己身上，每一道都那么紧张。他们都在等待他的承认。出于某种原因，他没法否定他们。  
　　　“感觉……感觉很好。但是下一次……麻烦你们提前通知我一声。”话音刚落，挖地虎们的忧虑就纷纷散去了，他们的一致同意让警车也松了口气。“我只是希望你们明白……”警车说，扫视面前的一群TF。  
　　　“……我是不会动手清理这摊脏东西的。”


End file.
